A Cruel Leader to Skyclan
Prologue "Faster Brindlepaw!" A tom yowled tot he gray apprentice the she-cat nodded "I'm trying Brokenstar I really am!" Brindlepaw replied to her secret mentor she twisted once again faster this time and swiped at Brokenstars side making him bleed deeply "Very good now what all have a told you for when you becomes leader of your clan Brindlepaw?" Brokenstar asked the she-cat "Never stop fighting until the enemy is dead...When I'm leader make kits apprentices when I decide if I get my own apprentice as leader teach that apprentice what you taught me. Add servants to my clan if I wish if a cat leaves the clan kill them. Only choose a follower of your ways as deputy. And most important do what you want with your clan and if your apprentice gets something wrong claw them!" Brindlepaw finished Brokenstar gazed proudly at her "I have taught you well I never expected this from a she-cat Brindlepaw" Brokenstar said as he gazed proudly at her "Don't forget Brindlepaw Hazelstar still has Eight lives wait until she on her last one then kill her when you are deputy" Brokenstar reminded Brindlepaw nodded "With your training I'll be the leader that changes Skyclan forever!" Brindlepaw yowled and Brokenstar nodded "I'm sure you will" Chapter 1 A place as deputy "The deputy of Skyclan will be Brindletail!" Hazelstar now having six lives yowled Sloefang Brindletails former apprentice stared in horror but said nothing knowing Brindletails secret revealed would mean death to him. Grayclaw who had trained under Hawkfrost smirked in congratulations to Brindletail as well as his apprentice Flamepaw she had trained under Hawkfrost just like her mentor. "Brindletail! Brindletail! Brindletail!" The clan cheered for the new deputy she could hear the faint whisper of Brokenstar ''"Exellent job Brindletail you've made yourself deputy Grayclaw is at your side you've made me proud so far" '' Brindletail murmered a Thanks back. The clan departed and Brindletail went to sorting patrols when Grayclaw raced up to her. "May I speak to you Brindletail?" He asked Brindletail, she nodded they padded out into the forest and into an abandoned badger den. "There are more warriors to the clan that trained in the dark forest" Grayclaw whispered Brindletails eyes widened. "who? Did you find out?" She asked Grayclaw eagerly he nodded. "A group of cats cat me Talking to Hawkfrost in the Dark forest" He explained Brindletail nodded for him to continue.. "Those cats came to see their mentors they were: Owltalon, Clearclaw, Stonefang, Birdblaze, Stormstripe, Sandstripe, and Nettlewhisker." Brindletails eyes widend she didn't expect so many cats in the dark forest that and Nettlewhisker and Birdblaze had apprentices. "were the apprentices there?" Brindletail asked her friend Grayclaw nodded. "Pepperpaw and Needlepaw" he answered the two would be earning warrior names soon. "well this is good news we'll need all the support we can get from other warriors when I'm leader" Brindlestar lashed her tail Hazelstar had Six lives left she could not cope with it but she had a plane she would wait a few moons for things to get settled in first.... "I happen to have a plane the medicine cat is going to retire we bring her and the leader to the forest where the dark forest followers are I've checked with the medicine cat apprentice she doesn't know how many lives Hazelatar has so if all of us kill hazel star and Fernbreeze BAM I'm leader and there will be no evidence if we remove our fur from her claws we'll say we found stale fox scent and cleaned the fur out of their claws in respect....but we wait a few moons so no suspiction goes around" Brindletail explained her long plan to Grayclaw he nodded looking outside the den to see if anyone heard "Ok you got it Brindletail" Grayclaw smirked knowing that soon all of Brokenstars training with brindletail would pay off they went back to camp while padding back Brindletail took in the green forest soon it would be hers Brindletail went to sleep that night and saw Brokenstar sitting there Brindletail looked down knowing Brokenstar wanted to wait until Hazelstar had one life left what he said surprised her "''Good job" Brokenstar growled to her she looked up in surprise '' ''"wha?, but you said...." Brindletail trailed off in confusion'' the dream started to fade. But she could hear the faint voice of Brokenstar so faint she couldn't make out what he was saying Brindletail woke at the dawn and sat below Sky ledge "Dawn patrol will be Nettlewhisker and Pepperpaw as well as Birdblaze" she began to appoint the patrols "Climbing sun patrol will be Grayclaw Lizardtail and Snakebite" "Sunhighp patrol will be...Squirrelfall Waterpelt and Feathershade" "the evening patrol will be Boulderclaw Rosesong and Crowflight" Brindletail finished and padded out side camp to hunt and plan where she would take the others Fernbreeze and Hazelstar Chapter 2 A plan falling into place "It's been Five moons you've gotten ev rythign ready hazelstar lost a couple of her lives to black cough so that marks four lives you ready to do this?" Grayclaw growled Brindletail nodded "Get Hazelstar and Fernbreeze please" She purred to act inoccent in front a patrol that was coming and that patrol was the ones that trained in the dark forest "you said near the fox den right?" Owltalon asked double checking If he heard it right Brindletail nodded "yes all of you go there here comes Hazelstar and Fernbreeze" Brindletail growled the cats dashed to the fox den "Why did you need us?" Hazelstar asked her deputy wide eyed "A patrol reported fox sc t near the fox den and not far from the den Death berries are growing we wanted you two to check it out so we can find ways to make it safe around there" Brindletail lied Hazelstar nodded believing in what she had said and dashed off with the leader and medicine cat when they got there all of the cats that trained in the dark forest with a few new cats who joined: Breezetail Owltalon Grayclaw Birdblaze Needlepaw Pepperpaw Barkpaw Houndpaw Nettlewhisker Flamefoot clearclaw Stonefang Sandstripe Stormstripe and Snakebite leaped out at the two Hazelstar whipped around at Brindletail as the Warriors surrounded her and the medicine cat so they can't escape and no cat could hear them "Brindletail what is the meaning of this!" Hazelstar hissed Fernbreeze looked around in fright at the Warriors "Oh Hazelstar Hazelstar you didn't see I wanted to be leader for so long I have my own followers a waited for you to retire but you didn't so I took those followers and had them help me its time for me to be leader of my clan Hazelstar your leadership is over DARK FOREST TRAINED ATTACK!" The cats all attacked Hazelstra and Fernbreeze at once they wanted Hazelstar to lose her remaining four lives so they clawed and claws at her stomach over and over again Fernbreeze was long dead they kept clawing her stomach till she layed limp they had been holding her jaws closed and her stomach was so torn up Starclan couldn't bring her back and dont even get started and how back her neck was Brindletail smirked and the cats had hidden their scent "Clean the fur out of her claws and clean your claws I have an anouncment to make to Skyclan" Brindletail purred and cleaned the fur out of her claws no scent was left behind at all she padded back to camp her tail drooped and her head hung low to make it look like she grieved for Hazelstar but she didn't she leaped onto Sky-rock "All cats gather below!" She yowled the cats scrambled below murmurs went along the crowd of wonders why Brindletail was calling a meeting "I have very sad news" Brindletail started cats stared at her eyes burned into her peel and she liked it "I'm afraid Hazelstar and Fernbreeze is dead" Brindletail yowled gasps of shock rippled among the crowd "I took a very large patrol along to border to show rogues loners and kitty pets we are very strong and we all smelled blood, we followed the scent until we came to a fox den, The dead bodies of Hazelstar and Fernbreeze were found and the VERY stale scen to f many many many fox" she yowled the crowd only slightly panicked due to the fox scent being so faint "I grieve deeply for Hazelstar and Fernbreeze but we must not have a vigil just this time as deputy I just take over as leader and I have two apprentices I would like to make Warriors as soon as I earn my nine lives and leader name" Brindlestar came out of the whispering cave Starclan had given her nine lives and leader name only because they thought sit she became leader she would stop this nonesense "nonsense ha! Please I'm just changing my clan" Brindlestar murmured under her breath the medicine cat Larkwing came up to her "Congratulations Brindlestar you are now leader" with that she went back to her den Brindlestar smirked it was time to change this clan but first she had to do something she lept onto Sky-cliff "All cats gather!" Brindlestar yowled the cats scrambled below sky-cliff "I believe we have two new Warriors to this clan! But as leader I want to make a few changes" Chapter 3 Changing the clan " The first change a want to make is apprentices fight to the death no matter what age so we can pick out who is strong" Brindlestar yowled cats gasped in shock her followers let out yowls of agreement "Needlepaw you wiould fight Pepperpaw but I'll let it slide this time if Houndpaw and Bark are made Warriors as well your four step forward!" Brindlestar yowled the four stepped forward "I name you Barkfur Houndpelt Needlefang and Pepperleaf!" Brindlestar yowled the cats stared in shock she didn't do the proper cerimony "I would also like to add servants to the clan!" Brindlestar yowled the cats below murmured but said nothing to her to stop the madness "I want our two queens to brings their kits forward one from each litter will be chosen as a servant" Mothtail and Silverfoot were shoved forward Brindlestar looked closely at Mothtails kits: Rosekit and Stonekit Rosekit" Brundlestar growled Mothtails looked as if she wants dot wail until she died Brindlestar looked over at Silverfoots kits: Stormkit poppykit and Hailkit "Hailkit" Brindlestar decided Silverfoot looked down Brindlestar climbed back on the rock "All servants names are to end with -fall so I Name Rosekit Rosefall and Hailkit Hailfall!" Brindlestar yowled to the clan "I also must mention apprentice are made when I decide not six moons" Brindlestar called cats yowled in fear she then realized that Stormkit was 4 moons and she had just made the four clans apprentices into Warriors.... "Stormkit step forward!" Brindlestar called Silverffot let out wail but was shut up by Grayclaw "Stormkit you are four moons and I have decided you must become an apprentice until you earn your warrior name you will be called Stormpaw" Brindlestar smirked she wanted an apprentice again.... "I will mentor you!" Brindlestar yowled there was one more thing she wanted to do before she dismissed the clan "The deputy of this clan will be Greyclaw!" Brindlestar yowled cats looked shocked Greyclaw was Brindlestars closest friend ever since he's deputy to torture to ththe clan would not end! "Clan dismissed come now Stormpaw" Brindlestar climbed out of camp Stormpaw was struggling to get up the rocks "HURRY UP!" Brindlestar growled to her apprentice and he hurried long out of camp Chapter 4 Brindles way to train "Ok catch that mouse" Brindlestar explained Stormpaw looked at her "But don't you-" Brindlestar slashed his cheek "Catch it!" She growled Stormpaw crouched down his tail moving legs up high and belly fur to far into the grass Brindlestar slashed his flank "No! Your doing it Wrong!" Brindlestar hissed to her apprentice Stormpaw looked at her his Amber eyes filled with fear He tried again getting it right this time. "Good now catch the mouse!" Brindlestar hissed Stormpaw from what he had heard from Pepperleaf you have to slide forward to get a mouse so that's what he did but he tripped and the mouse darted off he felt claws rake down his back and he let out a Yelp only to have claws slash his tail too "Don't miss stay silent and catch something!" Brindlestar hissed to her apprentice Stormpaw nodded and saw a sparrow he slowly stalked and jumped at it it flew letting out an alarm call but he caught it. He felt claws at his ear "You fool! You scared off all the prey! Now the way I battle train is with my claws out that will be punishment for you so be up at dawn tomorrow!" Brindlestar growled Stormpaw nodded sadly he picked up his sparrow and they headed back to camp Stormpaw dropped his sparrow in the pile and went for a mouse but got slashed in the face by Brindlestar "You scared off all the prey get your words treated and get to the den!" Brindlestar growled Stormpaw whimpered and dashed off ---- it was dawn Stormpaw scrambled up the cliff to see Brindlestar he was Six moons now and he was ready to face battle training again his head and tail drooped as he followed Brindlestar to the battle hollow Brindlestar went to one side Stormpaw went to the to the other side Brindlestar brought out her claw and charged at him Atormpaw brought out his claw and slashed her cheek Brindlestar smirked and saw Waterclaw with Shinepaw only a few days older than Stormpaw she was found abandoned in the snow as soon as Brindlestar brought her in she was made an apprentice "I think it's time they fought" Brindlestar purred at Waterclaw he nodded Shinepaw looked at Stormpaw eyes full of fear "Let's go to camp and have them see which one will become a warrior" Waterclaw growled the four went to camp Stormpaw felt something snap in him he had to become a warrior he remembered Brindlestar saying "Don't stop until the enemy is dead" he smirked he would be made warrior not ShinePaw. "All cats gather!" Brindlestar yowled cats scrambled below "Shinepaw and Stormpaw will fight to see who becomes a warrior to the death!" Brindlestar yowled cats made a circle around Shinepaw and Stormpaw for them to fight "Begin!" Stormpaw brought out his claws as Shinepaw charged for him, he slid under clawing her stomach she twisted in the air landing on her paws and she clawed his flank, he whipped around slashing her face stunning her, he showed no mercy and began to claw her over and over again until he had enough he sank his teeth into her neck killing her. "I name you Stormheart!" Brindlestar yowled cats cheered she realized Poppypaw wa staring in horror at her brother Stonepaw just smirked. Chapter 5 three moon apprentices Thornheart and Dovetail had kits three moons ago four kits but now one must be a servant and the rest apprentices. "Thrushkit! Magpiekit! Sparrowkit! Crowkit! Step forward!" Brindlestar yowled the four kits stepped forward. "One of you will be a servant the rest apprnetices now the kits looked scared, none of them wanted to be a servant to the clan. "Hmm...Magpiekit! You will the servant for that I name you Magpiefall! Go to the servant seen with Hailfall Rosefall and Mossfall!" Brindlestar yowled Magpiefalls tail drooped as she went over to the other servants. "Sparrowkit I name you Sparrowpaw! Nettlewhisker will mentor you! Crowkit I name you Crowpaw! Greyclaw will mentor you! And finally Thrushkit I name you Thrushpaw Flamefoot will mentor you! And Finally I believe Poppypaw and Stonepaw should fight for warrior ranking!" Brindlestar looked over to see Stormheart whispering to Poppypaw she slowly nodded her and Stonepaw step forward. "Fight!" Poppypaw brought her claws and swiped at Stonepaw in the face, Stonepaw sank his teeth into her should and clawed her ear, Poppypaw twisted around exposing Stonepaws stomach she clawed his stomach over and over again until he fell limp. Poppypaw stared in horror at what she had done but it was to become a warrior Brindlestar smirked. "I name you....Poppyblood" The clan stared in horror Poppyblood?! "Poppyblood?!" A warrior- Sandfur yowled Brindlestar smirked. "yes new name for cats have come to the clan such as -Death -Blood -kill and -killer!" Brindlestar yowled, the clan was horrified! "Now! Every cat is dismissed BUT Hailfall!" Brindlestar yowled Hailfall scrambled forward to Brindlestar "You are my servant only you will sleep under sky rock and only eat when I decided punish,Nets will be harsh!" Brindlestar growled to Hailfall he nodded "Good now get me a sparrow from the fish kill pile" Brimdlestar growled Hailfall nodded and he dashed off Chapter 6 When I cat leaves